Unlikely Ending
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: It was the second anniversary since 5-year-old Giorno joined Dio and Jonathan's family. Regretfully, Jonathan couldn't join the celebration due to work. With a heavy heart, he returned home, only to be surprised with what he found. (Modern AU)


Today was, officially, the second year that little Giorno came into Jonathan and Dio's lives.

Little Giorno, who was a result from a drunken one-night stand before the duo became an official couple. The same one who already had a hard life, even at the age of 3. He showed up with the Child Services at the couple's home on a Sunday morning, dangerously underweight and wary of everyone. Something that should never be seen in a 3-year-old. Even so, if possible, that day only got weirder.

All it took was one look.

One look at the underweight 3-year-old, and Dio announced that Giorno was to stay with them. The couple didn't even discuss this. There wasn't even a more in-depth one between them and the social worker. The blonde man didn't blink as he signed the papers for the full custody. Not that Jonathan was going to say no, but he found himself puzzled over the reaction. He knew tad bits of his husband's childhood. Facts that came to light, either via actions or Dio stating something offhand. Perhaps it was because of his mysterious past, that he took his son in without a thought.

If the dark headed man didn't witness it firsthand, he wouldn't have believed it. As much as he loved his husband, this was not in his character to do so.

At this time, Jonathan drove back home from his job at the university late in the evening. The day was long and tiring, with classes to teach and students to meet with. Thankfully no board meetings took place. Perhaps the only good thing to come out of today, which started out so disappointing. Today was something that the trio planned for months. The morning was supposed to be a bit of a lazy one. Where they took their time to get ready for the day, before they had to leave at around noon. From there, they would go to a carnival that was set up not too long ago. For the evening, as a downtime from all the excitement, they would have a family movie night.

Of course, they told Giorno all these plans. They wanted his input, since, after all, this day was about him. As today's date came ever closer, the child grew more excited. So did the adults, for that matter. Jonathan had a calendar pinned to the fridge, where he crossed out each day. For today's date, he wrote '_anniversary_' with a circle drawn around it. Even Dio cracked a smile, not that he would ever admit it.

Unfortunately, Jonathan learned that he never got the day off that he requested. The exams were right around the corner, and he already spent too many days at home to look after their son. The head of the department sent him an email yesterday evening to let him know it wasn't possible, due to these reasons. The gentle giant's heart clenched as he remembered the look on his son's face when they broke the news. It looked like he wanted to cry, but instead, Giorno raced to his room and slammed the door. This morning, the child didn't even bid him farewell before he left, as he usually did.

No, today definitely did not start off well. At least Dio understood his predicament, as this happened to him a lot during his court cases.

Jonathan's fingers tightened around the steering wheel in his hands. What could he do to make up for this? It didn't feel right to simply go to the store and get his son a toy. It felt like he was going to bribe forgiveness out of the child, something that he wanted to avoid at all cost. This left only bonding time. His mind raced through the activities that they could do. Ones that had to consider that he was only fully available during the weekends. Even so, it was a gamble, because either the university or Dio's work could pull them away at a moment's notice.

Troubled blue eyes blinked as they saw the house come into view. With a turn of a wheel, the car made a smooth entrance into the spacious driveway. His husband's expensive, yellow car was parked to the side. The sight of it made Jonathan's throat tighten. They were home. Was Giorno still angry with him? The possibility was there, since he _did_ break his promise. Something that Dio had warned him to be careful about, since their son's trust was still fragile.

As slow as a snail, Jonathan got out of the car. The noise the car made as it locked with the car key made him wince. Now, it was for certain that his presence was announced.

His heavy heart raced as he moved to the front door. Giant hands almost dropped the house keys as they fumbled their way to find the correct one. Once found, with care, he unlocked the door and went inside.

Silent

There was no usual greeting. No Giorno to all but race to greet him. No Dio, if at home before him, to kiss him and ask about his day. Nothing.

Disheartened, the car and house keys were placed on the tray that rested on a stand at the entrance. Did he read his husband wrong? The tall man put on his house shoes before he shuffled through the house. His feet dragged against the wooden floor from tiresome and depression. The first room he saw was the kitchen, which was empty. There were no plates in the sink nor something cooking on the stove.

It was only when Jonathan moved to the living room, did he stumble upon an unexpected sight.

In the cozy, red armchair, sat the missing males. Dio sat with an open book resting comfortably in his hand. His golden eyes calmly read over the pages. At that moment his other hand rose to flip the page. Once done, it returned to wrap around the small figure that rested against his chest. That figure was their son, who was asleep. On his exposed cheek was a painted ladybug. One of his tiny hands clenched onto the fashionable button up shirt, which caused the fabric to wrinkle. The other hand held onto a new plush ladybug that was as big as his body.

Jonathan almost reached out to his phone to snap a picture at the sweet scene. For the first time that day, his heart lightened and fluttered with happiness and warmth. A smile cracked through the downed face he had on. He watched as Dio flipped the book over before he placed it on his unoccupied leg. Golden eyes rose to meet his blue pair.

"Jojo"

Came the greeting, though an unusual one. Now that Jonathan really looked, he saw how exhausted his husband was. The smile disappeared, only to be replaced with that of worry. The dark headed man moved closer, to kneel beside the armchair. He raised a hand to stroke the pale cheek, which leaned into his touch.

"A tiring day?"

"Mmm" Dio murmured, before quickly covering his mouth as a yawn left him. "I spent half the time chasing this rascal around, if I did not wish to lose him in the crowd."

He scoffed, turning to look down at the sleeping child on his chest. Jonathan chuckled fondly, but the smile slipped off not a second later.

"I'm sorry." The taller man began. "I should have been there-"

"It is not your fault that your university decided to deny your request."

Dio rolled his eyes, as it felt like he had to repeat this for the dozen time since yesterday evening.

"Even so…"

Jonathan mumbled, not convinced. He looked between his husband and the child with a wary look. A slimmer hand wrapped around the tanner one that still cupped the cheek. He took it off to rest it against the armrest, before intertwining their fingers and squeezing the hand a bit.

"There is always next year, and the one after that, and many more. Just because you did not manage to join this year, does not mean that you will not next time." A pause. "Giorno missed you, a lot. As did I. Both of us wished that you were there, but this sort of thing happens."

While he was talking, the rumbling of his chest woke Giorno up. The 5-year-old let out a tiny annoyed noise at having his rest disturbed. It was only when he opened his blue-green eyes did his attitude change.

"Papa"

The dark headed child pushed off his padre and reached for the other man. The stuff toy animal still clenched in one hand. Jonathan couldn't help himself but coo at his son as he pulled him into his chest. Giorno wrapped his arms around his thick neck and buried his nose in it, too.

"Did you have fun, my little ladybug?"

The child gave a mute nod against his neck.

"'m sorry"

Came the tired, muffled apology. Jonathan stroke his head, pressing a kiss into the dark hair.

"It's alright. All is forgiven. Let's put you into bed."

There was no answer. When he looked, the dark headed man couldn't help but chuckle as he saw that the boy was knocked out again. When he looked over to Dio, he saw the man was fighting to stay awake. It appeared that they would have to cancel the family movie night as well, which was unfortunate.

"Perhaps you should go to bed as well."

Jonathan suggested. Dio silently waved him off before rubbing his eyes. With a shaken head, the former man left to put their son away. That didn't take too long. It was only after he tugged the child into his ladybug themed bed, did he pause. He stared at the painted cheek, contemplating on whether to remove it or not. Logically, he should. However, he knew that it would awaken Giorno up and the child might be upset. Jonathan smiled softly as he watched the boy snuggle into his new stuff toy animal.

With a final look to make sure that his son was comfortable, the man stood up and left. The door closed behind him silently.

When he returned to his husband, the couple decided to spend the rest of the evening relaxing on the couch. Close, snuggled up, and without much words exchanged. Jonathan turned on the TV to the news station, making sure it was on low volume. It wasn't long before Dio, too, fell asleep. His golden head rested on his husband's chest, with Jonathan's arm wrapped around him comfortably. The man looked at his beloved, with one of those smiles that his husband would usually scowl at for looking so 'lovesick'.

It mattered not.

This day may have not gone as planned, but it ended well.


End file.
